


Banana Split

by dreamyghost



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M, Told from Beerus’s pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 11:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14424105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamyghost/pseuds/dreamyghost
Summary: “You’d think they’d be willing to work together now that they’re a couple.”Whis’s statement was so surprising that Beerus had spit out what was left of his treat. Vegeta and Goku...together? What kind of joke was that?





	Banana Split

Though the ground was shaking due to the two men’s intense training, Beerus was not going to let anything stop him from enjoying the delicious treat they had brought for him. The banana split was similar to the sundae Bulma has given him, but it was different in both taste and presentation. Another fine treat! The Earth would be spared today.

  
“Are you enjoying your ice cream, my lord?”

  
Whis floated down to his side with an amused expression on his face. The two men were now training on their own, but it didn’t make the ground shake any less. If anything, the intensity in the air had been increased.

  
“If they keep this up, they’re going to end up wrecking this place,” Beerus said, ignoring Whis’s question.

  
“Not to worry, my lord,” Whis said reassuringly, “Your home is tougher than it looks.”

  
To his dismay, there was only two scoops left of his banana split. Why hadn’t anyone invented a food that never ran out? Maybe it was for the best. At least this way Beerus wouldn’t get sick of the food he was given.

  
“How _is_ their training going?” Beerus asked. “Would you say they’re good enough to take me down yet?”

  
Trick question. No mortal would ever be good enough to defeat him.

  
Whis chuckled. “Of course not, my lord. Though if they worked together, they would prove to be somewhat of a challenge.”

  
Well, that didn’t put him in a good mood. But there was one comfort. “Those idiots are too prideful to work together. The universe could be ending, and they’d still take on the enemy by themselves.”

  
Sadly, Beerus was down to his last scoop. Farewell, banana split. You have been delicious.

  
“You’d think they’d be willing to work together now that they’re a couple.”

  
Whis’s statement was so surprising that Beerus had spit out what was left of his treat. Vegeta and Goku...together? What kind of joke was that?

  
“What? No...no way!”

  
“My lord, you didn’t know?” Whis seemed just as shocked.

  
How was he supposed to know? The two had acted the same as they always have. Constantly bickering with each other and annoying the hell out of him!

  
“Of course I didn’t!” Beerus crossed his arms, annoyed. He was a god. He should be all-knowing. “When?”

  
“If I remember correctly, it’s been about a month now.”

  
A month? Was he blind? No...it was clearly their fault. They didn’t act enough like a couple for him to have noticed.

  
“You two!” Beerus bellowed loud enough for the two of them to immediately stop what they were doing. “Get over here!”

  
They did as they were told, though they were clearly confused. Beerus usually stayed out of their way while they were training. They said nothing when they finally reached him, waiting for him to speak.

  
Beerus glared at them, looking for some sort of sign. Sure, the two were standing closer to each other, but there was nothing to indicate that they were an item now. Jeez, these two were something else.

  
“Um, is something wrong, lord Beerus?” Goku dared to ask.

  
It wasn’t just him, right? Most couples were lovey dovey with each other and didn’t try to bash the other’s face in. To be fair, Beerus couldn’t imagine the two acting like any normal couple. Maybe it was a Saiyan thing.

  
“You two knuckleheads are the weirdest couple I know.”

  
Their confused expressions were replaced with shock. As if the God of Destruction wasn’t supposed to know this fact. He heard Whis chuckle.

  
“How the hell do you know about that?” Vegeta exclaimed, clearly forgetting his manners. He’d let it slide just this once, given their interesting reaction.

  
“Whis told me, though I don’t know how he knows. You two barely act like one.”  
The two turned to Whis, waiting for some sort of explanation.

  
“It’s extremely difficult to hide anything from me. Though, I’m guessing this is suppose to be some sort of secret?”

  
Goku nervously scratched the back of his head. “Well, it’s not a secret...it’s just that we haven’t told anyone yet.”

  
“And you would like us to keep it between ourselves, correct?”

  
“We’d appreciate it, Whis.”

  
The two Saiyans looked at Beerus. Jeez…

  
“It’s not any of my business what you two do when you’re not here,” Beerus sighed, “but I’m warning you two! No funny business while you’re in _**my**_ home!”

  
The bright shade of red on their faces was almost worth this bizarre conversation. He shouldn’t be invested in the lives of mortals, especially their love lives. Beerus shooed the two away so they could continue their training and leave him alone.

  
“They’re definitely odd,” Whis said once they were out of earshot, “but I think they’re a good fit.”

  
Beerus watched the two trade blows once again. Though they lived in the world of humans and looked like them, there was really no one else like them. Perhaps that’s what drew the two together.

  
“I suppose so.”


End file.
